poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Frollo (voiced by the late Tony Jay) is a mean judge who is the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He raised Quasimodo at the bell tower of Notre Dame and he thinks gypsies are evil and he put Esmeralda in prison in Notre Dame, but Pooh, Quasimodo and the rest of the gang helped Esmeralda escape to find the Court of Miracles and Frollo attacked Paris but, Pooh, Quasimodo, Pheobus and the others defeat Frollo and saved Paris. Trivia *Frollo returned in the Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! to get revenge on Pooh Bear by invading Mickey's dreams. He was sent into the underworld with the other villains in the finale. *Frollo became the enemy of Ash Ketchum, Simba, and Littlefoot in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, where Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Arthur and Cecil worked for him. *Frollo became Danny's enemy in ''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame''. And in the movie, he is reveald to be an old friend of Darla Dimple. *Frollo became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Frollo will become SpongeBob and Alex's enemy in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, where the Fratellis (Mama Fratelli, Francis, and Jake), Plankton, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will work for him. *Frollo will become Bloom's enemy in'' Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, where' 'The Trix, '' Brer Fox , '' Brer Bear, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls,' and Captain Hook will 'work for him. *Frollo will become Thomas' ememy in ''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. And in the movie, he is revealed to be an old friend of Diesel 10 and Devious Diesel. *Frollo will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, where Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, The Carnotaurs, The Horned King, Creeper, Abis Mal, Rothbart, Shere Khan, and Pete will work for him. *Frollo became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, where Dick Dastardly and Muttley will work for him. *Frollo will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. *Frollo will return in ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild''. *Frollo will appear in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Hercules. *Frollo is considered one of Pooh's darkest and most evil villains. Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Humans Category:Complete Monster Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Singing characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Grumpy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:British-Accented characters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Provoker Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero